Not so lonely this Christmas
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: Jaden thought he would be spending Christmas on his own - but he got lucky  Contains yaoi/lemon/whateveryoucallit - Yusei x Jaden.  A non-18  version can be found on my DA  check my profile for the link


It was Christmas eve at Duel Academy, and almost every student had left the school to go back home to their families. The school grounds were positively deserted and it had never been more quiet in the dorms. There had been snow, but now only bits were left where there had been a heap before. Jaden Yuki, the only student of Slifer Red who was still at school, tried to make himself some dinner in the dorm's kitchen.

Even though he was alone, he had bought groceries to make something nice, celebrating Christmas on his own. He had just heated up some oil to make fried shrimp as a starter dish. The batter was ready, so he put the first shrimp through the batter, and then in the oil. It sizzled nicely. At the same time, he had some stew that was on the fire that needed stirring once in a while.

Switching between stirring the stew and frying the shrimp, he started to get lost in thoughts. His last duel passed before his eyes as he remembered each and every move he had made. It had been a flawless duel, he noted with a smile. He had gotten all the cards he needed, at the right moment…

"AAAHG!" The boy screamed as he realized that what he was trying to grab wasn't the spoon in the stew, but a shrimp in hot oil. Without thinking much, he ran outside, putting his fingers in the dirty leftover snow. He whimpered miserably.  
>"Oh man…" He fought back tears, his spirits no longer as high as they were before. Then, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Was there some else outside?<p>

"Jaden?" The brown-haired boy was overcome with tons of feelings as he saw Yusei approaching, a worried look on his handsome face.  
>"Y-Yusei…" He could well cry of happiness, or look away in shame, or get up and give his friend a hug. Yet he did none of those.<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"Uhm, I burnt my fingers… while cooking," Jaden said, not looking at Yusei directly. The black-haired boy nodded. It seems he didn't question why Jaden had opted to go outside and cool his burns with snow instead of just using cold water like anyone would normally do.<p>

"I was at your door just now, and then I heard something like a scream," Yusei explained himself.  
>"Oh, hehe, yeah, that was me." Jaden admitted, smiling awkwardly.<br>"Weren't you cooking?" Yusei asked, arching one eyebrow.  
>"My stew!" Jaden yelled, storming back inside.<p>

As he entered the kitchen, the smell told him that things had already gone wrong. Yusei followed, but he waited at the kitchen entrance.  
>The stew was burnt, and the remaining fried shrimp was dark brown instead of a light golden.<br>"Do you think this is still edible?" Jaden asked Yusei, handing him a spoon. Yusei took it and tried some of the stew after letting it cool down.

"I'm sorry Jaden, your stew is ruined."  
>"I knew it," Jaden said, looking even more miserable than before. "Now I don't even have something to eat! Or offer you to eat…" Yusei put a hand on the brown-haired boy's shoulder, forcing him to look in his eyes.<p>

"Don't give up that easily. That's not how I know you." Jaden nodded. Yusei was right. There must be something they could still fix. Now Yusei was looking at Jaden's apron, which was full of caked on pieces of the batter, and sauce stains from the stew.  
>"Come on, let's see what we've got."<br>"The salad is still fine," Jaden said, though he didn't sound too confident

"So the fried shrimp salad can stay," Yusei said with a smile. Other than that, there wasn't much left. But there was bread, milk, eggs, and sugar. Jaden also discovered tablet of chocolate.

"Perfect!" Yusei said, as he took off his jacket and accepted Jaden's apron. Jaden was curious what the older boy would make with the things he had taken out of the fridge.  
>"How about we make and eat the starter first?" Yusei suggested, turning on the heat under the pot of oil.<p>

It turned out the black-haired boy was surprisingly skilled with chopsticks, taking each shrimp by its tail, putting it through the batter and then into the heated oil. There were still six shrimp left so three for each. Jaden prepared the salad, pouring some sesame dressing over the salad mix that he had divided between two bowls.

Yusei then added the shrimp, while Jaden took out two pairs of chopsticks. It felt a little strange to be sitting with just the two of them in the deserted in the dorm cafeteria. On any other day, this place was lively and full of people, but now it was just empty and eerie. In fact, he was glad Yusei was there with him, because on his own he might even start hearing things that weren't there.

"Don't you celebrate Christmas in the future?" Jaden asked cautiously, not even entirely sure if this holiday was still around in Yusei's time.  
>"Well, actually it is celebrated, but it's more something for the rich in the City. I wasn't sure if you'd have it, so I came here on a gamble," Yusei replied.<br>"Even though it's usually spent with either family or your lover?"  
>"I told you it was a gamble… I was almost about to leave before I found you."<br>"Well, I'm glad you came, and that I stayed." Jaden laughed, then took a bite from his last shrimp. They talked about random things while finishing their salads. Jaden cleaned up the plates while Yusei put the apron on again and started on the main dish.

Yusei started by mixing a few eggs with milk. Then, he melted some butter in a frying pan, and put slices of bread in the pan. Jaden watched and couldn't keep his curiosity down anymore.

"Is that some kind of toast you're making?" Yusei carefully poured the egg-milk mixture over the slices of bread..  
>"Yup. It's easy and cheap, but it tastes great. It used to be what we ate whenever one of the orphans had his birthday, and since there were loads of kids it happened quite often."<p>

Yusei's gaze seemed to fade into the distance, thinking of his past at the orphanage in the Satellite. Jaden liked to hear these stories about Yusei's past. It made him feel like every story was a piece of a puzzle that, once complete, would make him understand Yusei from front to end.

When ready, Yusei took the toasted bread and put them on a plate. He scooped up some sugar and spread it out over the toast. He handed the plate to Jaden, along with a fork.  
>"Here, try it," he suggested, sounding quite confident.<br>"But…" The brown-haired boy objected, thinking that they would enjoy this dinner together.  
>"You should eat it when it's still warm," Yusei asserted. Jaden nodded, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it, the plate on his knees. He didn't want to go sit in the cafeteria while Yusei stayed in the kitchen making toast.<p>

Jaden had never eaten this kind of toast before, but from the first bite he knew he loved it. How could something so simple be so good?  
>"This is delicious," he said, his mouth full of toast. Yusei's face lighted up as he heard this, happy that his friend liked what he had made.<p>

Yusei gave one of the next couple to Jaden and ate one himself, also taking a chair into the kitchen and putting it next to Jaden's. And so they ate while Yusei continued baking toast. When they were done he asked if there were mugs around. Jaden took two out of a cupboard and handed them over.  
>"You do like hot cocoa, right?" Yusei asked, as he turned to Jaden to take the cups.<br>"Of course!" Jaden replied, face beaming with happiness.

The older boy then filled one cup with milk and poured it in a small pot, then he repeated the action, measuring how much milk would be needed for two cups total. He broke the chocolate in pieced and dropped them in the milk. While he heated the milk, he stirred it with a whisk once the chocolate started melting.

Jaden was a little impressed by the practical and efficient way Yusei handled these things, as if he'd done it often before. And maybe he had. Kids in an orphanage probably get to do much more household chores, and the elder children have to take care of the younger ones…

As he observed Yusei, he could see that he was actually enjoying this. There was a faint trace of a smile on his lips, while his entire body composure seemed relaxed. He could look at Yusei cooking for hours, he thought. Not to mention that he looked both sexy and sweet in an apron.

When ready, he poured the fresh hot cocoa in the cups before taking off the apron. Jaden stopped daydreaming and shook his head a little.  
>"Thanks, Yusei. For everything. You literally saved me here," Jaden said, laughing apologetically.<p>

"Oh, no, it's a pleasure." Yusei put the mugs on the table they had eaten their starters at.  
>Jaden brought their chairs back inside. In doing so, his eyes fell on a bag that hadn't been there before. Had Yusei brought it with him? He didn't remember seeing him carry it, but then again he had stormed inside earlier when he remembered his stew on the fire.<p>

As they sat down, Yusei seemed to notice that Jaden had spotted the bag.  
>"Oh, right…" The black-haired boy got up and took something out, something wrapped in red gift wrapping with stars on it.<br>"Since it's Christmas, I thought I'd give you something," Yusei said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Jaden's heart skipped a beat as he saw it. He took the present, and carefully unwrapped it.

"It's… a Neos model…" Jaden marveled as he held the figurine, wondering where Yusei had found that. Then it dawned upon him that this probably never existed in the first place, so Yusei must have made it himself…  
>"Did you… make this?" He asked incredulously, looking up at Yusei. The other boy nodded.<br>Then Jaden saw that there was a small key left in the wrappings. He took it out and looked at it.

"It's a wind-up model," Yusei explained, smiling. Jaden put the key into the hole provided for it at the figure's back, and turned it up. He carefully put the Neos model down, and watched as it walked across the table, made a sweeping move with its arm, and stopped moving, not even falling over. The model was perfectly balanced, and it moved pretty smoothly.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Isn't this… very, very old-school in the future?" Jaden asked, wondering why, and how Yusei had made it.  
>"It is, and it was pretty difficult to find all the parts, but I really enjoyed making this for you," Yusei said, looking at the model with loving eyes. Jaden gulped. A strange happiness overcame him, bringing tears to his eyes.<p>

"Yusei…" he said, although it sounded a bit like a sob. His friend noticed, worry showing on his face.  
>"What's wrong, Jaden?" he asked softly, extending his arm over the table and gently stroking Jaden's left hand.<br>"It's… this… is the best present I've ever had. It's… perfect." A single tear rolled over his cheek as he smiled at Yusei.  
>'I don't have anything for you… and nothing I gave could be as good as this…" Yusei shook his head, denying Jaden's words.<br>"Your smile is the only present I need," he said, smiling warmly, taking Jaden's hand more strongly in his own. Yusei's hands felt so warm and nice…  
>"I'll treasure this forever."<p>

Yusei didn't let go of Jaden's hand as he sipped from his cocoa, reminding Jaden that he hadn't drunk any of it either. It tasted delicious and sweet. Somehow even better than usual, knowing Yusei made it for him and drinking it together… Jaden sighed.  
>"This is like the best Christmas ever," he said softly. Yusei nodded.<br>"I've never had much of a Christmas, but just being with you makes it great."

Looking at Yusei's gentle face, Jaden felt that he was the luckiest person on earth. He had a friend and lover in the future, who came to visit him as a surprise on Christmas, and gave him the best hand-made present ever…

When they had both finished their drinks, Yusei put on his jacket again.  
>"What will we do now?" Jaden asked, even though he knew Yusei wouldn't really have an answer ready.<br>"I don't know. What were you gonna do it I wasn't here?" That question made sense, Jaden thought.

"There's a TV here, so I was thinking of watching a movie or something. This is the only time that you can watch whatever you want since there's no one else around."  
>"Anything's fine by me," Yusei said. Watching a movie with the one you love, more wasn't needed on an evening like this. There was a single four-person couch in front of the TV so the boys moved there. Jaden took the remote and turned on the power. The skipped through all of the channels, first checking what was on. It was still fairly early so they settled with a game show that was somewhere halfway done.<p>

Yusei sat in the corner of the couch, while Jaden sat next to him, his legs folded on the couch, his upper body leaning on Yusei. He just loved sitting like this, so he could feel the warmth of Yusei's body next to his, and if he let his head rest on the other's shoulders, he could smell his natural scent. Yusei always smelled nice, he thought, there was a faint trace of shampoo coming from his hair, and a hint of, what, metal maybe.

Jaden looked up at his friend's face, as he gazed quietly at the screen, his blue eyes reflecting what was going on on TV. He didn't show emotions easily, but it was impossible to say that his stare was blank. Rather, it seemed like he was always concentrated, aware of everything, even as he watched something as meaningless as this game show. Then Yusei noticed that Jaden was looking at him and gave him a questioning look.

"You're always so serious, Yusei. I can't ever tell what you really think," Jaden admitted.  
>Yusei laughed. "I hope that's not a turn-off," he said, meaning it as a joke.<br>"It's not. More like the opposite," Jaden said, poking Yusei's cheek. The black-haired boy smiled, letting Jaden poke him some more. Even though their ages were so close, there was a lot of difference in life experience between them, not to mention they lived in completely different worlds…

The game show ended, with one team winning a decent amount of money. Jaden grabbed the remote again and skipped through some channels. They came across a science fiction-like movie that had just started, when Yusei made a little sound.  
>"You wanna watch this, Yusei?" Jaden asked, since it seemed to have caught his interest.<br>"Uhm, if you don't mind," the boy answered. How could Jaden refuse when he saw that subtle change in Yusei's stern face, that light in his eyes he got when he spotted something interesting… Jaden put the remote away and snuggled up to Yusei again.

During the first part of the movie, none of them spoke. Yusei watched quietly, and Jaden sometimes wanted to comment on it, but he wondered if the other would dislike that since he was so silent himself. He had half expected Yusei would start talking about how the future really was, but then again he supposed that even in Yusei's future people weren't building ecospheres on the moon yet.

During the commercial break, Jaden stretched himself out.  
>"Isn't it weird to watch SF when you're from the future?" Yusei turned his head, a surprised look on his face.<br>"This is fiction, Jaden. It's still very different from the future I live in. But, uhm, I really like watching movies like this." The look on Yusei's face made Jaden's heart melt. He couldn't help himself from hugging him tight.  
>"Do you think people can live on the moon?" Jaden asked at random. Yusei took a while to think before he answered.<p>

"I'm not sure the moon is the best place. There are planets much like this one in other galaxies that would be more suitable, but they're still too far away for us to reach. I don't know all that much about it, though. Sometimes I think we should do better to concentrate on what good we can do on earth, before trying to escape from it."

"How is that?" Jaden asked, not really grasping the true meaning behind Yusei's words.  
>"Eh, because it will divide people even more, I think. Once we can go live on another planet, where life is supposedly better, only the rich or well-educated will go there, and the rest will stay on earth, discriminated by the system." Yusei's eyes seemed to darken. Jaden didn't know what to say. He could only compare this explanation to his own life, and though it rang true, the scope of it was much bigger in Yusei's vision.<p>

Once the movie started again, they both went silent. From time to time, Jaden watched Yusei instead of the screen, just enjoying the tiny movements of his eyes, feeling his chest go up and down with the rhythm of relaxed breathing as Jaden let his head rest against it. Each time there was a commercial break, Jaden and Yusei discussed what had happened in the movie, Jaden trying to get Yusei to talk more, and it seemed to work pretty well. Yusei was really not the type to start a conversation, but once it was going on he could be surprisingly talkative.

After the movie had ended, Jaden suddenly noticed they hadn't drunk anything since the cocoa and he was actually pretty thirsty. He stood up from the couch, and stretched again.  
>"I'm gonna get drinks. There's, uhm, water, juice, tea and milk. I'm sorry I haven't got more." Yusei shook his head, negating Jaden's apologies.<p>

"Water is fine, thanks." Jaden disappeared into the kitchen and came back with one glass of water and one with juice. He gave Yusei his drink, and finished his own in one go. Yusei drank half of the glass, and put it down on the floor next to him.

As Jaden sat down next to Yusei, he yawned.  
>"Are you tired?"<br>"Hm, no not at all," Jaden replied. "watching a movie always does that." Yusei smiled.  
>"Good."<br>The TV was still on, but none of them were paying attention to it anymore. The way Yusei looked at him made Jaden blush a little. He could feel the warmth in his own cheeks, as Yusei put his arm around his shoulders and moved closer, until he could feel his breath on his skin.  
>Jaden closed his eyes when their lips touched, and as the kiss deepened he wrapped his arms around the other boy, making sure to keep him close.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Jaden," Yusei said, a flush also on his face now, along with a soft smile.  
>"Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas," Jaden replied, he had almost forgotten what day it was.<br>Although it didn't really matter, any day would be amazing if he could see Yusei.

* * *

><p>They looked into each other's eyes, and kissed again. The kiss became hurried and sloppy, motivating them to get closer to each other, Jaden falling over on the couch, Yusei following him downwards, hardly interrupting their kissing.<p>

Jaden gasped for air once Yusei let him go, but still he wanted more. He looked up at Yusei, who was supporting himself with his arms, hovering over him. Yusei's face was just as flushed as his own, and he was also panting. Jaden was suddenly feeling too warm to keep wearing his jacket, so he made an effort to take it off. Yusei gazed at him with an approving smile, and Jaden noticed.

"You take yours off too, and your shirt," he suggested in a low voice. Yusei grinned back and did as he was told. Once again, Jaden marveled at Yusei's half naked body. His muscular chest and shoulders, strong arms and nice abs, everything simply perfect. Jaden let a sigh escape from his lips. Yusei let one of his hands slip under Jaden's shirt, stroking his belly before steadily moving higher towards his nipples. Jaden gulped in anticipation, knowing what was coming next. Actually he should have taken of his shirt too. But Yusei didn't give him much time to regret not doing it once he started to play with Jaden's soft buds of flesh.

"Aah…" He couldn't keep quiet under Yusei's wonderful touch. Never could he have thought that something as simple as this could feel so good… the way his lover twisted his nipples sent shivers down his spine and back up, even when it hurt, the pleasure by far subdued the pain. Jaden arched his back when Yusei pulled up his shirt and used his mouth to work him further, lapping at the now swollen nubs with his tongue, biting them just the right way….

Jaden wanted his shirt off now, so he used his arms to grab it at his back and pulled it over his head. Yusei moved away from his chest, coming closer to give him another kiss.  
>The position they were in wasn't exactly convenient, since they were using about half of the space available on the couch. Yusei got off Jaden, and the brown-haired boy moved himself back so there was more space where Yusei could sit. Or lie down.<p>

"Yusei, you're so sexy… I'm so glad I'll be the one to see your hot naked body today," Jaden suddenly said, reaching out for Yusei and letting his hand glide over his beautiful chest.  
>Yusei visibly gulped, but said nothing in reply. Jaden used it as excuse to touch him more, using both hands now, caressing his entire upper body, feeling the warm skin, the muscle structure underneath. He tentatively started playing with one of Yusei's nipples now, curious to find out if he reacted the same way.<p>

"Hmmm," Yusei moaned softly, his hands by now holding Jaden's back, one hand in his neck, fingers entangled in his hair. Jaden was incited to keep going, also using his mouth, biting Yusei's nipples, chewing on them a little. He loved the way Yusei moaned, it sounded so damn sexy!  
>"Yusei…" Jaden breathed, "you make me so hot." In reply, the black-haired boy moved his hand that was at the back of Jaden's head to under his chin, lifting up his head so that he could kiss the boy. During the kiss, the student duelist started fondling with Yusei's belt, then loosening his button and zipper, groping at his already swelling member.<p>

"Ohh… Jaden," Yusei moaned, a little surprised at Jaden's initiative. The boy looked his lover in the eyes, grinning. This time he'd make sure Yusei was the first to orgasm.  
>Too eager to pull his pants off entirely, Jaden just pulled them down far enough, leaving Yusei with his boxers and a clearly visible erection. Jaden bent forward, biting it through the fabric, making Yusei yelp. Jaden's heart skipped a beat that sound, wanting to hear more of it.<p>

He then used both his mouth and his hands to pull down the other's boxers, still without taking them off. He glanced at Yusei, the anticipation on his usually serious face nearly made him want to smother him with kisses. But this was much better… He grinned right before he took Yusei in his mouth, trying to apply as much pressure as he could without really biting. He could hear that Yusei was holding back, but that was not what Jaden wanted at all.

He wanted to make his friend enjoy the ultimate pleasure, to hear him enjoy it, no restraints. Jaden moved his head up and down Yusei's shaft, sometimes letting it go to just use his tongue around it, then swallowing as much as possible again.  
>"Can I bite?" he asked, again directing his gaze towards Yusei.<br>"Oh please, yes," the other answered in a very sexy low and breathy voice, clearly wanting more of this too. Jaden nodded.

"Don't hold back," he said before taking Yusei's length back into his mouth, biting the tip softly, chewing on it a bit. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but since Yusei moaned louder than before he guessed it must be good. So he tried more, licking it, biting at it, trying to close his mouth around it as tight as he could… Yusei started to let himself go, gasping and moaning, letting Jaden know how good he made him feel.

As he continued, Jaden's desire grew too, he could feel it burn as his own erection began to demand attention. But he wanted to ignore it for now, concentrating his all on making Yusei feel good. Then Yusei shuddered underneath him, arching his back, moaning the way he did when he was about to come.

"Nng… aaah, Jaden…" Jaden slowed down for a moment, not entirely sure if he wanted to swallow Yusei's cum.  
>"Go on," Yusei urged him, obviously feeling that Jaden was slacking off. This really aroused Jaden enough to do his best even for the last bit, and as Yusei came he greedily swallowed it all.<p>

Yusei panted heavily afterwards, extending one arm to go through Jaden's mop of hair.  
>"That was great," he whispered, smiling at his younger lover. Jaden put his head on Yusei's stomach, happy but really ready to get some himself. But he also wanted to let Yusei have some time to relax. He could hear his loud heartbeat, faster than usual but steady. He also smelled him even better, and although hard to describe it was a nice, warm scent. And then there was the taste of him in his mouth, sticky and kind of bittersweet.<p>

Maybe he didn't even need more than this, he felt his craving decrease as he just lay there, but then again… Yusei wasn't the type to leave him without satisfying him as well. And indeed, after a few minutes Yusei got up, and removed his pants, then simply proceeding to take Jaden's off as well, immediately revealing his erect member. It didn't burn anymore, but Jaden knew it would once Yusei touched him.

Yusei sat down on the couch again, signaling for Jaden to come sit on his lap. They embraced each other lovingly, then kissed. Jaden wondered if Yusei could still taste his own semen in the kiss. The older boy moved closer, biting Jaden's earlobes, pulling at them, licking him in the neck too and drawing lines with his tongue over his collarbones. Jaden shivered.

Actually, he couldn't do without release, he thought now. He wanted it, really wanted it. He had to make sure Yusei understood. But how? Say it? Fondle himself so obviously that Yusei had no choice but to fuck him? Yusei's penis wasn't ready for more – yet. Maybe he should change that, then. Jaden first played a little with his older lover's nipples again, apparently a sensitive spot for Yusei too, as it made him moan involuntarily. He then moved downward, grabbing and gently squeezing Yusei's length, which made him harder very fast.

Jaden moved his hips too, lifting his butt and pressing himself against Yusei, making their erections touch. Yusei seemed to feel what Jaden wanted him to do now, as Jaden could feel Yusei's hands that were stroking his back before go down, cupping his buttocks, massaging them. Jaden took both of their members in one hand, for as far as that worked, and worked them together.

The boys both moaned while they made each other feel good, searching and trying, Yusei's right hand now going for Jaden's opening, probing it with his finger, slowly but greedily.  
>Jaden moaned and momentarily stopped what he was doing. He had to be a little careful if he didn't want to come before Yusei entered him. His job was done now that his lover's erection had returned to full bloom, so he settled with being pleasured now.<p>

The first finger didn't hurt at all, the second just a little as it felt really tight inside of him, but the third made him groan, enduring the pain of being stretched. But it had to be done. Yusei shot Jaden a questioning look as he stopped for a minute, asking if Jaden was okay.  
>"I'm fine, please go on," he assured his lover. Yusei pushed harder, inserting all three fingers, moving around a little. Jaden moaned loudly, holding onto Yusei's shoulders.<p>

When Yusei slowly took his fingers out, Jaden yelped.  
>"You're tight, Jaden," he said, sounding worried.<p>

"N-no, it's okay. I really want you in me," Jaden answered, stressing that he wanted Yusei to continue.  
>"Alright. Maybe it's best if you make mine wet again, it'll be easier to enter you like that." Yusei's suggestion made sense, and Jaden thought it was kind of arousing that Yusei had asked this of him. Jaden could feel his heart beat louder in his chest as he lapped at his lover's member, doing his best to make it wet with saliva.<p>

Once he was done, he wondered how they would do it now, lying down, or… Yusei pulled Jaden closer for another deep kiss.  
>"How about you ride me?" Yusei proposed. Jaden gulped.<br>"Facing you?" he asked, since it seemed harder that way, but more fun to do because they would be able to see each other's face.  
>"We can try," Yusei settled.<p>

Jaden got back on top of Yusei, sitting on his knees, trying to lower himself down upon Yusei's length. It wasn't easy since he couldn't see or feel what he was doing exactly, so it cost both of them some effort to get it done. Yusei held his erection in place while Jaden slowly took in inside, trying to relax the right muscles so it would work. After a while, Jaden managed to get it done, although he was now sweating, more from nervousness and concentration than actual effort.

Yusei wiped some hair out of Jaden's face, smiling at him proudly. Jaden knew it was now also his job to move on top of Yusei. He was a bit doubtful about what he should do and how.  
>"I- I don't know…" Yusei put a finger to his lips, making him shut up.<br>"I'll help." Jaden nodded, letting himself relax, and instantly he felt a change inside of him. Yusei slightly changed his position, making him enter Jaden deeper than before.

He then told Jaden to move his legs from underneath him, instead having them lean against the back of the couch, and again it seemed Jaden opened up more to Yusei's length. It was now as far in as possible. Jaden held onto Yusei's shoulders now because he really had to, if he didn't, he'd just fall backwards. The feeling of Yusei inside him excited him though, and he wanted to feel him move, feel the electricity that it sent through his body…

Yusei grabbed Jaden's butt again, lifting him up and letting him come down upon himself.  
>Jaden moaned as he could feel Yusei rubbing his inner walls, moving inside him. As Yusei kept doing this, he also moaned and started sweating. Jaden wished there was something else he could do, but he didn't know what he possibly could do to make this better…<p>

"Yusei…" Jaden breathed.  
>"Yes…?" Yusei didn't stop moving Jaden up and down on himself. Jaden could see the muscles in his arms and shoulders tense and quiver.<br>"Cant't I… do something?"  
>"No need," Yusei replied, and to reinforce his statement he started thrusting his hips up as he put Jaden down, making the younger boy scream.<br>"Aaah!" Yusei knew he had hit the right spot now, and he wanted to keep doing it. Jaden suddenly felt how close he already was to obtaining release. Yusei panted, a pearl of sweat ran down his beautiful chest, his shoulders also shimmered with a thin layer of sweatdrops.  
>As the older boy increased his speed even more, and kept hitting Jaden's prostate, they both forgot about everything except for this.<p>

Jaden saw Yusei through a cloudy haze, as if his eyes couldn't focus anymore, but he loved seeing his face, blushing heavily, sweat on his brow and that expression of sexual delight.  
>Then he couldn't bear it anymore, a spark ran through his body, exiting it as a shriek of pleasure.<br>"Aah… oh… hnng…" Just after that, Yusei stopped for a second, groaned, then continued while he let out cries of pleasure as he shot his semen into Jaden.

Yusei let go of Jaden's ass and hugged him, taking no notice of the boy's cum on himself.  
>Jaden folded his legs under himself again, the previous position perfect for sex, but it started to hurt too. Both of them panted, unable to speak a word now. Jaden smiled at Yusei, tracing over his wet chest with his finger, feeling the wetness cool down. Yusei pulled Jaden closer to kiss him again, a long and deep but slow and loving kiss.<p>

"I can sit here like this forever," Yusei whispered, "but I we might catch a cold like this."

"Yeah, you're all sweaty," Jaden laughed.  
>'So are you," Yusei pointed out, caressing Jaden's damp chest.<br>"I guess we should go shower again." Jaden got off Yusei's knees and picked up Yusei's clothes, giving them to his friend before taking his own and getting dressed.

The ran from the dorm cafeteria to Jaden's room, where they quickly undressed again and took a nice hot shower together. After that, Jaden insisted on putting Yusei's clothes in the washing machine, so Yusei had to stay longer. In the end, the boy even managed to convince Yusei to sleep over, sharing Jaden's bed. Cozy and warm, the boys slept next to each other, until the morning woke them up. Jaden felt like a dream had come true, he wished it could last even longer, but Yusei had to go back to his own time.

They separated again in the morning, hearts filled with memories, the love between them even stronger than before. Yusei promised to come back as soon as he could, and Jaden promised he would wait patiently, and trust him. Jaden smiled sadly. How could he not trust Yusei?

"Thanks again for the best Christmas ever, Yusei," Jaden said, as Yusei was about to go.  
>"Yeah, thank you too, Jaden. I love you."<br>'I know," Jaden whispered very softly. Yusei could see his lips move, but he didn't understand. Yet he didn't ask, but just smiled back and waved goodbye.

"Best Christmas ever," Jaden said to himself when he got back inside, and he laughed.  
>"I should be happy!" he concluded, diving into his bed and burying his head in his pillow, catching Yusei's scent. He stayed there, enjoying it and daydreaming about Yusei for about half a day.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAY Y'ALL!<br>I just really wanted to write a Starshipping Christmasfic, and I kinda spend my entire chrismaseve (the whole day tho) finishing it. It actually turned out longer - and more hardcore - than I originally planned...I don't think anyone minds, riiiight? xD Please leave a comment after reading? If you can take the time to read, a minute extra won't hurt, will it? ^-^


End file.
